


Schadenfreude

by Sangerin



Category: A Prairie Home Companion (2006), Dead Like Me
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-09
Updated: 2006-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There'd been an outbreak of DiBs (dying in bed) around the Twin Cities, and whoever it is who gives out the assignments told Rube to send Lily to some theatre in St Paul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schadenfreude

Rube was, well, pretty pissed. You see, normally when he's that mad, he's mad at _me._ So when his anger is directed at someone who isn't me, I notice.

Of course, Lily wasn't even supposed to be there. We're the accidental death division, and Chuck, his death was all natural. But there'd been an outbreak of DiBs (dying in bed) around the Twin Cities, and whoever it is who gives out the assignments told Rube to send Lily to some theatre in St Paul. So she went. Problem was, she took two souls too many. That second one was an accidental death, no question. But Rube was pretty damn sure that Lily had done more than just take the souls of that businessman and his hired driver.

It wasn't entirely out-of-character for Lily to do something like this. If you thought Daisy had an ego? That was _nothing_ compared to Lily. She used to tell her assignments (and others) that her name was "Asphodel". She thought "Lily" was too dull. And she thought she could choose who died. Not the way I thought -- that I could choose who lived. Lily thought she could choose who died. 

So for once, Lily was the one getting yelled at, and I was sitting quietly drinking my coffee and pushing the last piece of waffle around the fake maple syrup on my plate. It made a nice change, although I was pretty sure it wouldn't last.

I was right. Two days later and everything was my fault again. But when I did something stupid (or when Rube thought I'd done something stupid -- not the same thing) he'd usually let me "learn from my mistakes" or from the consequences or whatever.

With Lily, it was different. A few years later, he sent her back to St Paul to take another soul.


End file.
